Vacation
by Alex118
Summary: Alex and Helena invite a few of the fighters on a vacation to an alien planet full of fun. Parings Alex and Helena. Tina x Mila and impiled Hitomi X Hayate. Enjoy also M rating for a reason!
1. Vacation

Vacation

Helena's P.O.V. Outfit from the first time pack. 10am

"A vacation?" Alex nods his head. "Helena come on you have been working hard and I know you can't keep going without a break." He has a point I have been going a little overboard on work and I have been a little irritable lately. "But I can't just go on vacation there is no where on earth I can go without being in the eyes of the media and I need you with me or I won't be able to fully relax." After all we have been through together I have come to need Alex around. He gives me that sly smile. The kind he has when he's been working on something or knows something I don't. "Who said we'd be on earth?" That caught me off guard. "So you want to take me to some other planet for a vacation?" Alex smiles. "Well yeah that sums up my plan." I shake my head. Then the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello?" "Hey Helena Been a while." The western accent in Tina's voice was unmistakeable. "Hello Tina how have you been?" "Great been a bit busy with being governor but it's been fun." "So how is Bass doing?" "Well Daddy is somewhere in Mexico for some sort of race." "So Why are you calling?" "Well truth be told I'm board and I thought why not call you." I raise my eyebrow at that. "Really I'm the first person you thought to call?" "Yeah I mean if anyone can understand what I'm going through it's you." "Well thank you. So I heard a news report about you a week ago." She sighs. "Can't a girl relax by her pool without being secretly photographed?" "Some of those pictures were a little um." "Don't remind me I had a lot of problems trying to get them off the web." then an idea crawls into my mind. "Say Tina could you do with a vacation." "Yeah sure I could use a few weeks." "Great I'll call you back." I hang up the phone. Alex smiles. "What?" he kisses me on the cheek. "I thought you might do that. Do you want me to round everyone up?" "Not yet I'll make the preparations then we'll take it from there."

New york three hours later

Tina's P.O.V Wearing her New york outfit

So Helena's boyfriend has a place better then Zack island and he wants the fighters he knows to come along. Well first thing I'm doing is getting Mila. The kid's all right and she can be a lot of fun. Let's ah there's the Gym. As I walk in some guys that are walking out stare at the boobs. I just keep walking let's see she isn't in the ring so she has to be in the change room. I walk in and no ones in here wait someone is in the shower it has to be Mila. I see her walk out in a towel. "Hey Mila." She jumps in surprise her towel hitting the floor. "Um hey Tina what are you doing here?" She quickly pick's up her towel too bad she has a great body. "Well I wanted to see if you were up for a little get away." She looks at me like I'm buck naked. "You want me to go on a vacation with you?" "Yeah so what do you say?" She looks to the floor. "Well I could use some time to relax so sure." I feel my face light up wow. I grab her arm. "Great my car is in front." She isn't moving. "Ah Tina I still need to get dressed." I forgot she was in a towel. "Oh right I'll just be in my car. See ya in a few."

Back on the Freedom Survivor

Helena's P.O.V 6pm Helena's Office

"Well Tina and Mila are on their way." "So Are Zack and Nikki coming?" "No they had some bad fish and are not able to come." "OK So Kokoro?" "She is coming apparently she has been wanting to spend some time with me since she found out we are sisters." "Great this will be a great time for you two to bond." "Yes. So can you tell me where we're going?" He sits next to me on the couch and sets a sliver disc on the table. The disc glows and make a holographic display of planet. Which looked a lot like the earth. I suppose the earth looked like this at the end of the last ice age before the contents formed to what they are like now. "It's called Haven. It's a bit cooler then earth. Because it has no pollution and unlike earth the oceans are fresh water not salt water." "So no salt water?" "Nope one hundred percent fresh clean water. The dirtiest water there is still cleaner then earth cleanest water." I can't take my eyes off of it. I once thought that heaven looked something like Zack island but now I can see it more clearly on Haven.

Mila's Apartment one hour earlier.

Tina's P.O.V Mila is wearing her track suit

I packed my things before I got to New york so all Mila needed to do was pack her stuff then we could get going. "Hey Tina how long are we going to be there?" "I think two weeks or more." "Right so I'll need a few outfits." She packed quickly and we headed for the roof. After a minute a helicopter came and got us. As we Are flying Mila looks a little green. "Not used to flying hun?" "No but I'm fine. So do you know where we're going?" "No. But it should be fun." Mila rests her head on a pillow. "Ah Miss Armstrong We should be at the ship by six forty five." The pilot told me. "Great."

Freedom Survivor 7pm

Helena's P.O.V

I see Tina and Mila walking out of the helicopter. "Hey Helena is the ship big enough?" I hold my hand out but she just hugs me. "Ah come on Helena We've known each other for too long." she let's go and Mila and I shake hands. "So are we staying on the ship?" "Oh no we are just using the ship to get everyone together. By the way have you two eaten yet." They turn to each other and shake their heads. "Good because dinner is served." "What are we eaten?" Tina asked "I believe pizza." I do enjoy pizza when Alex makes it he is a great chef. We walk to the dinning area to see Alex on the phone. "Look Hayate I'm just inviting you Ryu, Ayane and Kasumi to a vacation. I mean even you guys need to relax. So what do you say? … Really great so can you get to us or do you need us to get to you?... OK so I'll be there tomorrow at noon. Great see you then." He hangs up his phone. "Tina Mila glad you two could join us." Tina gives him a high five and Mila shakes his hand. "So who else is coming?" "Well Lei fang and Hitomi are going to be here in three hours and then Hayate Ryu Kasumi and Ayane I'll go pick up tomorrow. After that we head for Haven." Mila seemed confused. "Where's that? Hawaii?" "No it's I bit further then that. But you'll see it tomorrow. Now let's eat." We sit down to eat Alex being a great cook made a cheese pizza. Which is pretty big. I take off my gloves so I don't get sauce on them. We all are enjoying the food that Alex made so well. "So Alex I brought at least three bikinis. Am I gonna get to wear them?" Alex nods his head. "Yes there will be plenty of places to swim." "So when's the wedding?" I look at Tina. "We are still getting all the details down but we haven't set a date but I'll let the two of you know when to be there." "Good I've got a great idea for a party for you it's not my idea of a night of fun but it should be good for you. So Alex what will you be doing on your last night of freedom?" "Nothing." "Nothing? Why?" "Because I don't see it as my last night of freedom. I see as my last night of not having a family." That seemed to put Tina in a moment of pause. Most men would do some ungentlemanly things the night before their weddings but not Alex he's too proud for that. "So the pizza is really good." Mila trying to get into the conversion. "So Tina I saw some interesting pics of you." "Yeah long story short I was trying to get off by my pool and someone was spying on me." "OK did you find out you it was?" "No Alex but I know it was a guy." "How did you find that out." "He let something on the spot he was watching me." "Oh I think I got the picture." I am trying not to think about what Tina just said though I'm glad Alex is always around me and that everywhere I live he has massively improved security. "So When and Lei and Hitomi getting here?" "Should be about two hours." "Great! So Alex how did you make this so good?" "Well Tina it was my mom's recipe." "Really you're mom taught you how to cook?" "Yep and other things." "Like what?" Mila only knew a few things about Alex she was told what was necessary. "Um it's a pretty big list and well not all of it is exciting." "OK so what are we going to be doing when we get to Haven?" "Well that is up to you guys I do have a few things planed but not that much." I have to admit Alex is very relaxed about all this I don't think Zack has ever kept such a level head.

4 hours later

Tina's P.O.V Naked

Well Helena Alex and Mila went to sleep after Hitomi and Lei got here so it's just me. Huh just me alone no one else around. OK maybe I'll just... I slip my finger into my slit "Oh that feels good." I grab my left breast and squeeze it hard. Oh yeah this feels good. I drift into a fantasy. Mila is licking me while squeezing my breast. "Oh Mila I can't! Oh wow you're good at this." She stops and looks up at me. "Thanks you know I've wanted to have sex with you since we met." She starts licking harder. "Ahh Mila!" I come out of my fantasy all wet I stick my fingers in my mouth sucking my juices. Oh god that felt good. I've never gotten off thinking about a girl before. OK There was that one time with Lisa but we were horny teenagers at beach camp.

Helena's P.O.V gold nightgown

Alex is sleeping right next to me. All I can hear is the sound of his breathing. I turn to him wishing he was awake so I could talk to him. "Helena what's wrong?" Alex had woken up. "How do you do that?" "Do what?" "Wake up when I need you?" "Oh just being a good boyfriend." I smile. "So what's up?" "I just wanted to talk." "OK what about?" "What race lives on heaven?" "Nothing." "Wait so no civilization lives there? Who runs your buildings?" "Oh they run themselves mostly." "So no one owns it?" "Well yes it has an owner." "Who?" he smiles. "Me of course." "Wait so you own the whole planet?" "Well it was more a gift for saving a race and they saw fit to give me the planet in thanks." "Why didn't you tell me this before?" He sighed. "Helena after everything I've done it's hard to tell every single mission." He has a point while I haven't met that many aliens the ones I have met revere Alex with great respect. "I guess you're right so is there any truth to what Kat told me about a very large statue of you somewhere?" he blushed. "Well it wasn't supposed to be that big. I had asked for a small statue but they built a kilometer high and at the time it didn't seem appropriate to complain." "So what time is it." He turns to the clock having better eyesight in the dark. "It's about four in the morning." "Well there's no point in going back to sleep." I climb on top of him. "Helena you sure you want to do this right now?" I lie on top of him and kiss him his arms wrap around my waist. He slowly moves his hands to my shoulders pulling my nightgown slowly he stops just at my lower back. I try not to make a sound but he then moves his right hand under my nightgown and teases my labia. "Ah!" I hate it when he does this not because it doesn't feel good because he knows every soft spot I have. The way his fingers move drives me crazy I can barely hold myself back from hitting my climax. Oh he's putting them in. How is it I haven't gotten use to this you would think as many times as we have had sex I would be use to his methods by now. Oh god this feels good. Oh any more of this and I'll wake everyone on the ship up. "Alex can we stop for a moment." He stops and pulls his fingers out but not before putting them in my mouth. Why is it that women like the taste of our own juices? I lick his hand clean. I move to the bed side table to find a thick piece of cloth. "What's that for?" I blush a little. "I don't want to wake up Tina and Mila..." "So you want me to tie it over your mouth." "How did you guess?" He smiles. Then he take the cloth and ties it around the back of my head with most of it covering my mouth. He then pulls off the rest of my nightgown leaving me completely naked. "Now let's see if this will work." He quickly enters me I let out a moan but barely any sound comes out. "I guess it works." He slowly starts moving in and almost out of me I rock my hips with him. But to keep things going I tilt him onto his back and stay on top of him. I place my hands on his solid chest oh the noise I would normally be making would wake anything up but thanks to the cloth I am not disturbing anyone normally I wouldn't care because this is my ship but since Tina and Mila are across the hall I will be a polite hostess. Oh god though Alex isn't holding anything back trying to keep pace with him is impossible . Since he can't get tired out after he hits his climax he can keep going for longer then I can hmm maybe I should see just how long we can keep it up sadly I can't do that right now but later. Oh dammit every time he thrusts deep inside I get pulled out of my thoughts. Mmph I can barely stand it oh I'm gonna. "Mmmm" He cums inside me just as I cum. Oh! I feel so good right now. I'll just lie here for a while.

Mila's P.O.V her room naked 5am

It's five in the morning I can't sleep. I think a cold shower will do me some good. Let's see OK ah there's my towel. Alright ohh that feels good oh man.

**Well that's the first chapter. I will keep doing this story so if you like it please tell me so. Fav if you want**


	2. Heading to Haven

Heading to Haven

Alex's P.O.V forest green t shirt Black pants. Dock 12:00PM

"OK Helena I'm off to get them." She gives me her heavenly smile. "Alright Alex I'm going to get Kokoro so I'll see you in two hours." We kiss and head out. Wow how did I get so lucky to get a women as amazing as her. The lord only knows. OK car check. Now where did I put my map? Ah so they are waiting for me here so let's see I follow this road here, turn here and OK. Crap this is gonna take a while.

Back on the ship Tina's P.O.V White t-shirt and black jeans.

"So anyone have anything to talk about?" Mila Hitomi lei and myself are going out of our minds with boredom. "Great well here's hoping they're back soon."

Alex's P.O.V an hour later.

OK they should be here. Huh did I bring a big enough car? I mean It can easily fit all five of us but is the trunk big enough? Hmm. "Hi Alex." "Kasumi Ayane great you guys made it. So Ryu and Hayate fall behind?" Kasumi gives me uneasy look. "Well something came up and they aren't going to be coming." "Really?" OK so there are two possibilities here one they are busy and can't show up or they don't trust me. "They wanted to send their apologizes." "Right so are the two of you coming or not?" Ayane huffs in annoyance. "No we just thought it would be fun to drag some bags full of our outfits out here." "Ayane there is no need to be rude." I shake my head. "Well here I'll just put these in the back and we can get going." I place their bags in the back close the trunk and get in the drivers seat.

Meanwhile Helena's P.O.V Doa 5 outfit 2

As Kokoro and I head back to the ship I tell her where we are going. "So Alex owns a whole planet?" I nod as the car turns. "Wow so have you been there?" "No but we will be getting there as soon as we're all together." "So how have you been?" "Alright I wish you would join Doatec." "Helena I'm just not ready I know I have a right to be at the top with you but I can't right now plus I don't know how you handle the stress." "I have a lot of help from Alex." "Well that makes sense." I laugh a little.

Alex's car 15 minutes later. Both Kasumi and Ayane wearing their ninja outfits for DOA 5

"So how have you guys been?" Ayane didn't hear the question do to her head phones. "We have been alright still trying to find MIST bases but other then that things have been normal." "Great we will be there soon."

Back on the ship an hour later. Helena's P.O.V

As Alex got back with Kasumi and Ayane everyone ate lunch and got their things together. "So Alex are you going to tell us where haven is?" Ayane seemed a little annoyed. Alex smiled. "How long is it going to take to get there?" Hitomi asked. "Raptor would you bring it in here?" Raptor then brought a chrome ring into the room Alex took it and set it on the floor and a holographic display appeared and he typed in something on it then a portal opened to a paradise. "Ladies Shall we?" He and raptor step through. "Well come on." Kokoro and I go next then Tina and Mila then Hitomi, Lei, Kasumi and Ayane followed. "So where are we?" Lei asked. "We on Haven. We are on the other side of the galaxy." The portal closes behind us. "So um anyone else thinks this beats the hell out of Zack's island?" Tina asked. Everyone nods and smiles.

Tina's P.O.V ten minutes later.

Wow Alex was holding out I mean I can barley believe my eyes everything is so beautiful. It's amazing. "So Alex where are we going to be staying?" He looks at me. "Well if you'll all follow me." He heads down a stone path through some maple leaf trees. As we head down the path we see some amazing stuff. Glowing flowers, mechanical bugs and a shit ton more. "Alex this place is amazing!" "Thanks ah we're here." We see a castle on the outside. "So we're staying at a castle?" Kasumi guessed. "There's more here then meets the eye Kasumi." as we head inside we see another stone pathway leading to what looks like a lake. OK now he has a lake in a castle on another planet now that is cool. Just near the lake is a bunch of two story cottages one for each of us. "Wow." We all say. "OK so shall we get you all settled?" Alex points out which cottage each of us is staying at. "OK you all get unpacked then we can have lunch."


	3. Unpacking and exploring

Unpacking and exploring

Helena's P.O.V Second outfit in doa 5 Alex wear something similar in style

As I unpack my things in the cottage he and I are staying in I look around this cottage it would seem he spent a lot of time here as it has old pictures of his squad, him and raptor and a picture from when he was five. "So Helena like it?" He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "Mmm Alex that feels nice and yes I love this place." "Nice to hear. So hungry?" I smile "Sure. So what are we eating?" "I'll tell you once we get everyone ready."

Tina's P.O.V Cowgirl outfit from doa 5

Well This place is awesome! I mean I've seen more cool things here then in my wildest dreams. Now to head outside for lunch. Mila walks out of her cottage at the same time wearing a biker outfit. "Hey Tina." "Hey Mila. Like the setup?" "Hell yes this is paradise!" As we head to the large picnic table near the cottages Alex has set up some things I can't even recognize. "Uh hey Alex what is this stuff?" "Well Tina it's a collection of various fruits from some of the worlds that we are allied with." I look around the table as every one expect for Helena looks a little hesitant to try it. Alex sighs "Oh come on it's all perfectly safe. I eat this stuff all the time." I look around "Uh Alex don't you have a perfect immune system? If something was dangerous and you ate it you would be fine. So how do we know it is safe for normal people to eat?" Helena lets out a heavy sigh picks up what looks like a cross between a banana and an apple peals it like a banana and eats it. After she finishes eating it she looks at the rest of us. "See it is all perfectly safe. And if any of you question Alex like that again I will personally kick you into the lake!" Well that made the rest of us start eating. I never really saw Helena mad except when Christie was around but god dam she can really make your heart stop when she get's angry.

Helena's P.O.V

Well now that everyone is eating I have calmed down. I mean why would Alex give us anything that wasn't safe? Well now everyone seems to be enjoying the food. "So Alex what the rest of the planet like?" Before he could answer Kasumi's question raptor came to with making a worried noise. "Hey raptor what's wrong?" Raptor makes a series of noises and Alex immediately got up from the table. "Um I just have to take care of a small problem. I'll be back in a few minutes." His armor appears on his body and he and raptor run off. "What do you think that was about?" I turn to Ayane "I have no idea ." While Alex said to there is no race that live here. He did say that there are vast Eco systems with very amazing and sometimes deadly creatures but I'm sure we will be fine. "So anyone up for and game of truth or dare?" Hitomi asks and we all look at each other and nod. "Great I'll start! OK Tina truth or dare?" "I'll go with truth." "OK are your breasts real?" Tina sighs. "Yes they are. And how many times are people going to ask me that? Right my turn Lei truth or dare?" "Dare!" "OK I dare you to jump into the lake from the dock." She then heads to the dock and jumps in. She returns to the table soaking wet. "OK Ayane truth or dare?" "Truth." "OK why is your hair purple?" "Believe it or not it's my normal colour. OK Helena truth or dare?" "I'll go with truth." "How is Alex in bed?" I have no idea what to tell them but I did say truth so I guess I'll just answer truthfully. "Amazing in ways I can't even describe. So Kokoro truth or dare?" "I'll go with dare." "Alright I dare you to walk on your hands for thirty seconds."

Meanwhile Alex's P.O.V Green armour (What raptor says)

"So Raptor Where did you say it was?" (In the Crystal caves) "Great so how bad?" (Very bad) "Great so let's ah here it is. You think it's enough to take it down?" (I hope so if not you'll just have hit it hard enough) "Well shall we?" Raptor nods and runs ahead of me.

Back to Helena's P.O.V everyone is in their premium swimsuits,

"Alex where are you?" Where is he? I'm stating to get worried. "Hey Onee-sama. What's wrong?" Kokoro asked from behind me. "Oh nothing my petite soeur just looking for Alex and raptor." She came to my side and smiled . "Need some help? It might help to have a second set of eyes." "Sure hey look raptor's footprints." We follow the tracks to a cave entrance and then a hologram appears in front of us. "Greetings Helena and Kokoro I am Iris I am here to assist you." I look at my sister. "Have you seen Alex and raptor?" "Oh yes the maker and raptor entered the Crystal caves a few minutes ago but if I may say if you intend to go down there putting on some warmer clothing it can be cold down there sometimes." "I think we will be OK thank you for the help Iris." "Glad to be of help Good day." The hologram disappeared and we walk into the caves. As we do we see a pathway and crystals everywhere of all different colours. "This is amazing." I agree with Kokoro's statement. It is beautiful here. "So do we just follow the path?" "I guess so." "That AI was right it is a little cold down here for swimsuits." "I agree but it's not that cold." She looks at me . "Tell that to your chest." I look down to see my nipples are hard. "Well Alex better have a good reason for..." a large roar cut me off. "Raptor hold her down!" We run to see Alex and raptor fighting a worm like creature made of crystal. "Helena Kokoro what are you two doing here? Never mind hold on a second." He grabs the worm and holds it's head on the ground. "Shh it's OK girl just hold on." He opens the mouth and pulls out a black tooth. "Oh you poor thing." The worm seems to perk up and tunnels downward with the floor closing behind it. "Wow Alex that was cool." We turn around and the rest of the group behind us. "What was that thing?" Lei asked in shock. "Oh you mean Alice? She's a gem worm." "What's a gem worm?" "They're worm like creatures that protect the caves." "Are they dangerous?" "Oh no there are perfectly peaceful." Everyone looked around the cave. "So Alex what is this place?" Kasumi asked. "These are the Crystal caves they run throughout the planet and the caves around here link to cool places." "Like what?" "Well there's the Vr chamber, the gun range, the archives, the theaters, and the various theme parks, oh there also a massive laser tag arena as well." "And all that is within walking distance?" "Well no Ayane you have to take the monorail for a few minutes to get to any of those locations." "Um as cool as all this is can we get out of here I'm a little cold." Alex shook his head. "Why did you all come down here in swimsuits?" He and raptor then lead to way out of the caves. "OK you guys have fun I'm going to take a shower." We headed to the lake and raptor decided to curl up and take a nap. Tina looked at him. "Ah ain't that cute."

Tina's P.O.V

Well this is great only a few hours in and this is a blast! Wow I can't remember the last time I had so much fun! "So Mila is this great or what?" She smile "Ya I mean just look at the sky it's so different." the sky is blue but you can see Haven's moon which looks a lot different then earth's. "So does anybody know what time it is?"

Helena's P.O.V

Well this is so relaxing I can't believe Alex didn't think of this sooner. I feel him behind me. "Well having fun?" I pull him into a kiss and his hands run down my back "Oh Alex not here some one will see." He grabs my hand "I have a place in mind"


End file.
